


Draco Malfoy Loves Baggy Clothes

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Present Tense, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always wears baggy clothes so when he wears clothes that actually fit him, there's no question about how Draco Malfoy would react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: "Person A of your OTP always wears baggy clothes that are too big for them. Person B does a good job of hiding their crush on them, until Person A shows up one day in clothing that actually fits. Cue Person B choking as they run their eyes over every inch of Person A’s body, trying desperately to act normal despite their sudden surprise and intense dirty thoughts. Bonus: Person C is in the background laughing, complimenting Person A and asking if Person B likes what they see."  
> Prompt from: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> WHEN I READ THIS, I INSTANTLY THOUGHT OF HARRY B/C BAGGY CLOTHES. HE HAS NEVER BEEN ONE FOR APPEARANCE. AND DRACO'S ALL ABOUT FRESHLY IRONED CLOTHES.

**Draco always sees Harry in baggy clothes that are too big for him. The sleeves cover his shoulders, forearms and well, _everything_.**

//

“Hey, Potter!” Draco calls out. “Where did you buy your shirt? Oh-did you get it from the Weasel?”

Harry scowls at him but resists the urge to deliver a cutting remark.

When Draco finally realizes he won't get the response that he wants, he shrugs at his friends and they walk to the Slytherin table together.

**So when Harry shows up in clothes that actually fit, to say that Draco was surprised is an understatement. He is completely shaken.**

//

Draco spots his dark hair in an instant; he's about to make another remark about his ragged clothes when Harry turns around. But he stops when he sees him- his mouth is open and words just _won't_ come out. Harry's in a gray shirt that hangs off his shoulder and the word “Gryffindor” is splayed across it but he can't- he can't tear his eyes from where he shouldn't be looking. He can see his forearms and that perfectly sculpted shoulder.

He takes a few steps toward Harry, and then he sees his collarbone clearly. He wants to scream; the rational part of him tells him to run _away_ because he's losing it over _Harry fucking Potter_. But he stands there anyway, staring because he just can't help it.

-

When he finally makes it to his table, he collapses into a seat.

“What's wrong, Draco?”

“Nothing,” He tells Pansy. “Just tired.”

**But the worst part is getting caught staring.**

//

Harry raises the glass to his lips and drinks his juice in one gulp. His Adam's apple bobbles up and down.

Draco's grip on his fork loosens and the fork clatters to the ground. He doesn't seem to notice.

“Draco,” He hears a voice, and he finally breaks out of his reverie. “You like what you see?” Blaise gestures at Harry, and smiles teasingly. “Potter. He's definitely quite...good looking, so I can understand why you're staring.”

“Shut up, Blaise. I'm not _staring_.” Draco turns away, face flaming. It takes him a few moments to compose himself. “I'm just surprised Potter actually found clothes that look good on him.” He says when he knows his voice won't crack.

Blaise smiles knowingly in response but doesn't push the topic any further.

The conversation eventually shifts, and Draco feels relieved that the attention is not on him anymore.

Draco leaves the room with (most) of his dignity intact.


	2. Chapter 2

**It only takes Harry about 2 days, 2 hours, and Hermione to realize that Draco is staring at him. Harry's dressed in another off the shoulder shirt and he can't help feeling self-conscious. The staring is not helping.**

//

“Stop it, Malfoy.” Harry declares.

“W-what?” Draco says, a bewildered look on his face. “I'm not doing anything.”

It's only when Harry walks away that he realizes the oddness of Draco's response. He had been expecting a snide remark or a sneer but he had gotten neither. The look he gave him had not been spiteful; it had seemed almost _shy._ Harry does not know what to make of it.

**Draco's unsettling behavior continues as the days stretch on, and Harry begins to feel restless. It's not long before he decides to confront him about it.**

_//_

“Malfoy, wait!” The books teeter in his arms as he scrambles after Draco.

Draco stops moving but he doesn't turn around. Harry moves to stand in front of him. Draco, however, turns toward the window so he could look anywhere but at him.

“Why won't you look at me?”

“What do you mean? I am looking at you.” Draco says, meeting his eyes with obvious difficulty. He holds his gaze for about 2 seconds and then averts his eyes. “Is that all?” He turns around and heads in the opposite direction.

“No, wait!” Harry says. “I said wait up, Draco-!”

It's only when he says his name that Draco pauses. “What did you just call me?”

“Uh...” Harry hopes flowers would be left on his tombstone; he's pretty sure that Draco isn't going to let that one go. “...Draco?” And then he looks at Harry and all Harry can see is the mystified expression on his face, like he had never seen him before.

“Oh, uh...” Draco looks as dazed as Harry feels.

“Draco, I've been looking for you everywhere!” Pansy hollers from one end of the hallway. She hurries over with Blaise behind her. Then she spots Harry, the person in Draco's company. “Oh, _hello_ , Potter.” She giggles. Blaise is smiling from where he stood. “We're going to the dining hall. Do you wanna come with us?”

Harry's not just shocked; it feels like his world has been turned upside down. They've been at it for years and years, but now they were _inviting_ him to come with them. Where has all their animosity gone? “No, it's fine. I'm going to my dormitory. Thanks for the offer.” He thinks he's imagining it but he thinks he sees a disappointed look on their faces.

“Okay. Come along, Draco!” Pansy says, pulling him by the arm. Blaise follows behind them, and Harry's left feeling as confused as ever.

**It's obvious that confronting Draco did not do anything but make him feel more perplexed so Harry turns to Hermione and Ron for assistance.**

//

“Hermione...” Harry begins tersely. “Malfoy. He's being acting strangely lately. I think he's up to something again.”

After a moment, she looks up from her textbook. “He _has_ been acting strangely, but he might not be up to something. I'm not saying you're wrong, Harry, but it might be something else.”

Harry looks at Ron for support but he doesn't look at him. Instead, he nods, his eyes only on Hermione. “Hermione's right.”

“I don't think you have to worry about it. He's probably not planning anything sinister.” The words she didn't say were as clear as day, and Harry flinches from the bluntness of it. She thinks Harry is too obsessed with Draco to keep a clear head, and she has a point although he himself would never admit it. He does think, however, that this time he isn't mistaken.

So Harry sighs, because he knows that he might be alone on this. “But...this time I think it's the real thing. _Pansy_ invited me to go with them to the dining hall and Blaise was smiling from behind her. And if you don't remember, the last time I checked, they _hated_ me.”

“They didn't exactly _hate_ you. They were just jealous. Also, they've had it out for you for a long time. Maybe they finally realized that it was sensible to stop the senseless fighting.”

“Maybe...” Harry says, but he's skeptical.

“But,” Hermione continues. “I know that this is really bothering you so we'll help you figure this out.”

Harry beams.

 **By help, Harry did not mean** _**this** _ **. He did not mean that they should ask Pansy and Blaise.**

//

“Hello...Pansy, and Blaise.” Hermione begins.

“Hello, M- Granger. Fancy meeting you here.” Blaise smiles politely. Harry knows what he was going to say; some things really did not change here.

Pansy has an expectant look on her face; she looked like she had been expecting this conversation.

“I was just wondering about Malfoy. He has been acting quite strange these days, and Harry here is quite...concerned.”

“Hermione!” Harry exclaims, feeling a prickly burning in his face.

“Oh,” Pansy has a smug look on her face. “Well, then you might want to ask yourself why Harry has been wearing those...shirts.” She gestures at Harry's shirt.

“What do you mean...? Harry has been wearing these shirts because the house elf got rid of his clothes, and the only ones he could find were these.” Hermione mumbles to herself for a minute and then it finally clicks. Her mouth drops open, forming a little “O” shape. “Really?” She glances at Harry.

The surprise on Ron's face isn't as apparent. “I figured. Hermione, ever since you've mentioned one of your theories...”

“What?” And try as he may, Harry couldn't help but feel left-out. Ever since Ron and Hermione got together, it hadn't been the same which wasn't a surprise; Harry had to make up an excuse to leave so they would be able to have some alone time (he didn't want to know what they got up to).

“Nothing. It'd be better if you figured it out for yourself,” Hermione says thoughtfully. “We can't always be here to help you, Harry, as much as we want to be.”

**Everyone but him catches on, and realizes what is going on.**

//

“Neville, have you spoken to Malfoy lately?”

“No,” Neville answers. “We don't speak to each other.” Harry thanks him, and as he walks away, Neville's gaze flickers between him and Malfoy. It doesn't take him long to put it together.

“Finally,” Blaise says, plopping down on a seat.

“What?”

“You know, that _thing_ between Draco and Potter.”

“Ahh, _that_.” Neville smiles as Blaise puts an arm around him. “It was about time.”

They lean comfortably against each other, and when they kiss, they are their only witnesses. It's their secret, and for that, they know that they would not give away anyone else's secrets. Even Draco's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco drops hints, not purposely, but when he does, Harry notices.**

//

After a grueling class of Potions, Harry leaves the classroom, right behind Draco. Draco's chatting with his friends as he strides along in the hallway and in his wake, he leaves a piece of paper. It flutters to the ground and Harry grabs it before it's trampled by the students in the halls.

But before he can call out to Draco, he realizes he has already turned the corner.

“What's that you got there?” Ron says, coming up from behind him.

“Nothing,” Harry quickly tucks the note in his robe pocket. “You guys can go ahead first. I have to do something.”

“But-”

And before they could protest, he had already left.

Ron gently nudges Hermione. “It's fine.”

She looks at where Harry was standing before. “Yeah...”

**Harry knows he shouldn't but when it comes to curiosity, he'll never win.**

//

He takes a deep breath and unfolds the note: _“Reminder: stop looking at Potter & burn all those love letters; Blaise and Pansy are catching on.”_

Harry stares at the crumpled paper. He thinks- No, it couldn't be that.

But his heart is thudding, thudding in his chest.

**He finally figures it out after overhearing Draco's conversation.**

“Potter?”

Harry stops in his tracks when he hears his name. The way his name was said is familiar; he knows only one person would say it like that. And that was Draco.

“What about him?”

He hears a muffled reply.

“Why would I tell him?” He hears him sigh. “It's not like he'll believe me anyway.”

Harry leans closer to the wall and then he can hear Pansy's words too.

“Draco, everybody _knows_. He'll realize it eventually.”

“ _No,”_ Harry hears, and he can't help shrinking back; he hasn't heard Draco sound that aggravated since the Astronomy Tower. “I can't. You know he'll never feel the same way.”

“You never know,” Pansy says softly. “You've been chasing him for so long now. It's time to stop.”

“But...it isn't fair. He doesn't know how I feel about him. I can't give up now.”

“Then, _tell_ him. Tell him how you feel. Tell him you love him. Tell him you have since you were eleven.”

And Harry should be shocked but perhaps he had always known what that stirring feeling was; he had just dismissed it as anger.

Harry closes his eyes; he can only hear the pounding in his ears, the pounding of his heartbeat.

He tries to think, but he can't.

He can't, he's never been good at thinking.

So he does the thing he's best at: acting on impulse.

The minute he hears Draco's plea to be alone and Pansy's retreating footsteps, he runs without worrying about the consequences.

“Mal-” Harry nearly stumbles over himself as he approaches Draco.

“Potter.” And Harry normally would think there was coldness in his voice as usual, but this time he knows better.

“I...I...”

“Were you eavesdropping?”

Harry looks at him guiltily. “Maybe.”

Draco doesn't say anything.

“Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you but...”

“But?”

“Uh...”

“You don't have to say anything.” Draco says firmly. “Let me say it. I've always had a thing for you, and I know you don't feel the same way so just don't.”

“No-” Harry tries to say, but he stops and thinks better of it. He's never been one for words after all. So he just cups Draco's face in his hands and leans in.

Draco doesn't stop him.

//

“What was that?”

“It's what it is, a make-out session.” Harry says, bemused.

“Oh.”

Harry smiles. “This isn't a one time thing, Draco.”

“ _Oh_.” This time, Draco doesn't sound disappointed.

“It took me a long time to realize your feelings for me.”

“No kidding.”

Harry glares at him, but it's without heat. “And I know we've had a long rivalry.”

Draco nods.

“And I'm okay with that, but I don't quite understand why you've been interested in me for years. We've been at each others' throats for so long.”

_“...You've always seen people for who they are; you saw beyond wealth, you saw beyond power, and you were so, so real.”_

“What did you say?” Harry asks, because he doesn't think he can believe his ears.

“Nothing. I'm not saying it again.” Draco mumbles, the tips of his ears red.

“Let's stay here for a little longer.” Harry grins devilishly, and curls his fingers around Draco's.

“People are going to see.” Draco points out.

“Doesn't matter. Let them.”

So they stay there for a little longer.

“I should have told you from the start. I want you.” Harry whispers boldly, and Draco's grinning from ear to ear. He can't help it. _Harry Potter wants him._

//

Hermione shakes her head as she sees the couple. “It's too early in the day for this.”

Ron grins from behind her. “Good job, mate!”

Pansy looks at Draco and Harry in glee; if Draco was happy, so was she.

When Blaise sees them, he turns to Neville and smirks. Neville shrugs and hands him a few crumpled bills and then they're kissing.

Ginny grins as soon as she steps into the room, fingers entwined with Luna's. “Draco,” She says because she knows Harry broke down the last of his barriers. He would not be as angsty and annoying to be around.

Draco scowls at her for a moment before turning back to Harry.

“I can't wait to tell you embarrassing stories about Harry!” Ginny has a triumph expression on her face.

This gets his attention. He smirks.

“Me too!” The others echo their agreement.

“What-? Stop it, guys!” Harry protests weakly. No one listens.

//

They end up having a party and everyone smiles because it's the place to be at; they're not fighting, they're not arguing, they're just having fun. And that's enough for them (for now).

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> :)) Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
